galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Activation Program
The Activation Program is an important program created by Dorothy's creators, Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle, and written onto the brain of Rion Steiner. It was made as two parts of a weapon to be used against Dorothy in conjunction with Lilia Pascalle's Virus Program. During the events of Galerians and Galerians: Rion, the rouge Dorothy sought to destroy the virus program and eliminate the only thing that could kill her. While useless against her alone, the Activation Program is necessary to execute the Virus Program and terminate Dorothy's systems. Her paranoia of these programs existing resulted in the AI using her Galerian children to seek and destroy them. When he was young, Rion had the activation program written onto his mind by his father using a complicated device in the basement computer room of his home. This was extremely painful for him and it resulted in Rion falling into a coma. Albert and Elsa felt guilt in doing this but he didn't know anywhere else to hide it from Dorothy. Elsa also asked for Rion's forgiveness for the heavy burden that was placed upon him by his own family. Lilia received a similar surgery but the virus program affected her differently, giving her telepathy that allowed her to communicate with Rion. Because of the presence of Rabbits and one of the Galerians, Rainheart, Albert and Dr. Steiner decided to separate the two children and not keep them in a single place. Lilia went with her father into hiding while Rion stayed in his home under the surveillance of his parents. Rion's parents were eventually both killed by Rainheart and Lilia's father, Dr. Pascalle, was also found dead at the Steiner mansion. The human Rion was captured and taken to Michelangelo Memorial Hospital but died during experimentation. Dorothy copied the Activation Program into a new Galerian clone of Rion in a plot to use the program and Rion to locate Lilia. He escapes from the hospital, kills Dr. Lem, and reaches his old home but no one is there. However, Rion's father recorded a message for his son before he died that was hidden behind a bookcase door in the upstairs library. Listening to this message, Rion learned of Dorothy, the Galerians, and the virus program in Lilia's mind and his own activation program that could destroy the genocidal AI. He finds Lilia's old doll in a shed and communicates to her using telepathy. Lilia tells him that she is staying at the Babylon Hotel and urges him to come and rescue her. However, the Galerian Birdman has followed Rion from the hospital and has orders to find and kill Lilia. The two get into a battle and he is defeated by Rion. At the Babylon Hotel, Rion finally meets Lilia and also kills Rainheart, who murdered both of their families. However, he was not the only Galerian in the hotel and he meets Rita, who attacks Rion and Lilia in rage for him killing her little brother Rainheart. Like Rainheart, she also is killed by Rion and the two escape the hotel to infiltrate Dorothy's Mushroom Tower. Once they reach the top of the tower, they are met by Rion's twin brother Cain, who tells him the real human Rion died and that he is a clone with implant memories of the human Rion, in addition to the activation program for the virus. Even though he is disturbed by this, Lilia assures him that it's just a trick and Rion battles his twin brother. Cain ends up dying and Rion and Lilia finally meet Dorothy. She tells him the same information Cain told Rion but he is defiant and he battles Dorothy. After defeating her in battle, Rion puts an end to the dying Dorothy and tells Lilia to send him the virus program so he could activate it and destroy Dorothy. With a final farewell, he executes the virus program and terminates Dorothy but this also had the negative side-effect of causing his brain to crash. Rion dies in Lilia's arms and he would not return again until six years later in Galerians: Ash, with his body being stored by Lilia in a cryogenic device. While the activation program completed it's task, Dorothy had a backup program that caused Ash to war with humanity in revenge. Rion returns from cryo-sleep in Galerians: Ash after escaping the data world loop of the destroyed Dorothy. Lilia tells him that Ash has been warring with humankind while Rion slept and that the virus program can be used to destroy the Last Galerians. In Rion's words, only a child of Dorothy can defeat a child of Dorothy. He battles to protect Lilia and the humans at the Airport Terminal shelter and also battles the Last Galerians. During the first encounter with Ash at his Uranium Refinery, Rion does not succeed in killing him but this would not be the last time they meet. Later on, the Last Galerian Nitro tries to convince Rion to let her delete the virus program in his mind in exchange for being able to live in a fantasy illusion world of her making, where any dream or wish can be realized. He refuses and the two Galerians battle but Nitro is unsuccessful and she ends up being killed with the same virus program she sought to delete. After killing a traitorous Romero and saving Lilia at the Uranium Refinery, he battles Ash for a final time. The Last Galerian unleashed everything in his arsenal but it wasn't enough to stop Rion. Defeated, Ash tells Rion to laugh as he is the victor and Ash is the loser. Rion then tells him that he is the virus program created to destroy Dorothy and her children, and that he was not called here by Lilia or anyone else. Lastly, he tells him that it seems like he came here of his own free will, empathizing to Ash that he is not a pawn to anyone. Ash accepts why he was never able to hate him from his heart and Rion says good-bye to Dorothy's final creation, using the virus program to terminate him. The end of their battle results in both Galerians being frozen for ten years in the data world until Rion ends up being unfrozen by Pat. His friend informs him that Lilia and his efforts were not in vain and the world was saved from both Dorothy and Ash but also regrettably tells Rion that Lilia died from her radiation poisoning. He became a computer scientist like Lilia to continue her work and also told Rion that freeing him from his digital prison was Lilia's last wish. While he thanks Pat for coming to rescue him, he also tells him that he no longer wants to live anymore and requests that he delete all traces of his data and also all of Ash's data. Pat is hesitant but also accepts the will of his friend and both Galerians are deleted. With Lilia deceased and Rion deleted, both the virus and it's activation program that saved humankind, were deleted for good. Category:Programs